Beneath Nightmare Castle (book)
Beneath Nightmare Castle is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Peter Darvill-Evans, illustrated by Dave Carson and originally published in 1987 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 25th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032238-8). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background The book features a blend of the fantasy and horror genres. It also features some particularly disturbing failure references and illustrations. Your Character/Combat/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *In addition to the standard rules, the story includes a willpower score (1d6 plus 6). Like luck, this attribute is tested throughout the book, with a note should the player's willpower score fall below 6. At this point should they be unsuccessful when instructed to Test your willpower they lose their grip on their sanity and lose the game. *The player also begins the adventure with no Provisions. Equipment List *Sword *Armour *Backpack Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. This was the first book to feature the Dragon Cover Format layout. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Dave Carson. There were 28 full page illustrations and 9 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 5, 14, 21, 38, 46, 76, 87, 96, 115, 127, 157, 165, 183, 190, 195, 226, 235, 257, 267, 272, 287, 309, 311, 319, 335, 358, 366 and 389. Additionally a smaller illustration, a map of Neuburg, accompanies paragraph 137. Banned Artwork There was to have been an illustration to accompany paragraph 50 and the description: Advancedfightingfantasy.com reported that during a conversation with Dave Carson: As stated, the image was banned and it is supposed that this may have been because the imagery would have scared younger readers to a level deemed unacceptable. Nevertheless, the image can now be found below by pressing the "Show" button. Be warned, it has been described as ''"really rather gross. And quite disturbing".Post 2354 at [[Titan Rebuilding]] Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Beneath Nightmare Castle *Baron Tholdur - Margrave of Neuberg Keep *Bindebol the Gnome - Gnome Page-boy *Cernic - Priest *Griltig - Hobgoblin *Huw - Priest *Senyakhaz - Sorceress *Skarlos *Vernic the Green-Fingered - Baron Tholdur's Gardener (Dwarf) *Vlax the Slayer *Xakhaz Locations *Arion *Battle Gate *Bridge Street *Castle Hill *East Gate *Fish Street *Helm Hill *Kelther *Market Square *Merchants' Quarter *Neuberg *Neuberg Keep *New Wall Street *Old Wall *River Gate *Riverside Quarter *Shivering Lane *''The Southern Star'' *Temple of Dolod *Temple Quarter *Tower of the Cheetah *Wastes of Chaos *Zagoula Encounters *Bakk-Ruman *Blood-Lurchers *Crate of Limbs *Dwarf *Giant Spiders *Griltig *Humans - Angry Grocer/Gamine Thief/Murderous Urchins/Southern Guard/Southern Swordsman/Spiked Maiden/Swordsmen/Young Man *Luminous Warrior *Mottled Kraken *Mutated Woman *Orcs Cook/Guard *Page-Boy Gnome *Senyakhaz *Skeleton *Snuff Hound *Unknown Assailant *Vitriol Essences *Vlodblad *Xakhaz *Zombie Charabats Further Notes Errors Dedication For Cherril See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Portal of Evil'' *''Spectral Stalkers'' External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=65 Beneath Nightmare Castle at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb25.htm Beneath Nightmare Castle at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1987 books Category:FF25 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series